Dyskusja użytkownika:Czarnuchzbronxu
Czołem Czarnuchzbronxu, witaj na Polskojęzycznej Smoczej Encyklopedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Vegeta391. Zapraszam do czynnej współpracy i dalszego edytowania. Gdyby potrzebna była ci jakakolwiek pomoc, to śmiało zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, odpiszę, gdy tylko będę miał chwilę wolną. -- Vegeta391 (dyskusja) 22:32, sie 12, 2012 Haha No niemożliwe... A już zaczynałem tęsknić :P. Które to konto i obietnica poprawy?, bo chyba piąte, co nie? Powodzenia, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 02:21, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Brakujące artykuły Na tej wiki brakuje jeszcze bardzo wiele artykułów(nie będe wymieniał konkretnych bo zajęło by to bardzo dużo czasu), i nawet najlepszy i najaktywniejszy nie zdoła ich wszystkich napisać w pojedynkę, więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie pisanie artykułów przez nas obu, oraz poprawienie najważniejszych, poprawianiem pozostałych zajmę się nieco póżniej. Według mnie na początek najlepiej jest zająć się tworzeniem najpotrzebniejszych artykułów to jest artykułów dotyczących: ras, planet, filmów kinowych, technik, miejsc i odcinków oraz postaci. Jeśli chcesz napisać jakiś artykuł który tego dotyczy, to najlepiej zajrzyj na angielską DBwiki aby dowiedzieć się jakiego artykułu nie ma na naszej polskiej DB wiki i go napisz. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 09:56, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Lista artykułów Prosze bardzo oto lista artykułów, które według mnie są najbardziej potrzebne: *Filmy kinowe(4 filmy kinowe Dragon Ball, 13 filmów kinowych Dragon Ball Z)razem 17 artykułów *OVA(Episode of Bardock, Plan To Eradicate the Super Saiyans)2 artykuły *Rasy(Majin, duchy jest jeszcze wiele innych,ale na razie to jest najpotrzebniejsze)2 artykuły *Planety(Fałszywa Namek, Freezer 79, Cooler 256) 3 artykuły *Techniki(Change Beamzmiany w słodycze używana przez Majin Buu, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Akumaito Kōsen)3 artykuły *Miejsca(Satan City, Wyspa Papaya, Laboratorium doktora Gero) 3 artykuły Jeżeli skończysz powżysze artykuły to możesz zrobić: *Odcinki(153 odcinki Dragon Ball, 64 odcinki Dragon Ball GT) razem 217 artykułów(Odcinkami Dragon Ball Z postanowiłem zająć się osobiście) W sumie 30 artykułów i dodatkowo 217 artykułów dotyczących odcinków. Trzymam cię za słowo i wierze, że wiki szybko urośnie w siłe dzięki tobie .Jeśli sobie coś jeszcze przypomnę to napiszę Kamil532 (dyskusja) 10:37, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah What can I help u with? https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 20:26, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Angielski trzeba znać Na razie nie dam ci nowych artów, bo jest 10000000 starych w rozsypce. Popraw wszystkie z tej kategorii, to potem coś dostaniesz. Pozdro, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 15:01, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC). Czego J.w. Chopie Tyś jest ostro nieogarnięty. Tyle lat, a nic się nie zmieniłeś. Jak cię energia rozpiera, to won, drogi asfaltować. Mówiłem ci, że nie dostaniesz nowych artów, bo kilkaset stoi w rozsypce. Jak poprawisz tamte, to coś dostaniesz. Nie sztuka jest tworzyć dwuzdaniowy opis postaci czy przedmiotu, sztuką jest rozwinąć i zrobić tak, aby miało ręce i nogi. Jeez, powoli to ty mnie wpieniasz. Zluzuj i szanuj język. Pzdr., https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:34, paź 7, 2012 (UTC). To napisz arty: Torbi (sługa Chilleda), Kyabira (sługa Chilleda), Plantianie, Drzewa Ajissa (Ajissajuu, te z Namek), Drzewo Bogów (Shinseijuu, to od Tullece'a), Siłodajne Drzewo (Ensenjiuu, to od Enmy Daiou), Dead Zone (jako przestrzeń, inny wymiar), Orange Star High School (liceum Gohana), Świat Demonów (świat Dabli i Shuli), Kosmos (definicja fizyczna, plus zgrubsza galaktyki), Planeta Cold, Burning Attack, Wojownicy widma (ci od dr. Raichiego), Planeta Meat, Planeta Freezer 71, Planeta Cooler 256, Big Gete Star, Planeta Nowa Vegeta, Planeta Nowa Plant, Planeta Mroku (Dr Raichi), Piekielny wojownik numer 17, Mystic Attack, Kung-fu, Pichi-pichi girl, Kryształowe kule (kule podobne do tej, której używa Uranai Baba), Święta Woda (ta od Karina), Palenisko Ośmiu Proroczych Znaków, Tsuibikienzan, Wschodnia Stolica, Sai Sei. Myślę, że na razie ci wystarczy. Tylko weź to zrób do porządku, czyli: tytuł, szablon infoboksu (postać, planeta, technika itp.), nagłówek z nazwami w kilku językach stosując szablon infoart, długi, sensowny, przyozdobiony obrazkami i poprawny opis, porządne odsyłacze, przypisy, galerie, kategorie itp. Liczę na ciebie, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 16:29, paź 7, 2012 (UTC). Niestety Nigdy nie oglądałem ani nie czytałem Slumpa, więc nie jestem w stanie pomóc, tak czy siak życzę powodzenia. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 00:01, lis 2, 2012 (UTC). Slump 25 z 36 można kupić na stronie JPFu resztę mają wydać albo przynajmniej wznowić wydawanie w 2013. Doskonale wiem, o czym jest Slump i że jego bohaterowie pojawiają się w DB, tylko nigdy się za to nie zabrałem i nie jestem wstanie współtworzyć encyklopedii o tym temacie. Zresztą i tak nie mam czasu na prowadzenie DB Wikii, więc wiesz. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 21:40, lis 2, 2012 (UTC). Blokada To nie ja nałożyłem ci tego, jakże zasłużonego bana. Jest to najprawdopodobniej odgórna decyzja administracji Wikii. Powodzenia w apelacjach. PS: I tak wiem, że zmartwychwstaniesz i to tylko kwestia czasu. Bez poważania, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:44, maj 16, 2013 (UTC).